


Just For The Experience

by VermillionMoon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M, Stripper!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VermillionMoon/pseuds/VermillionMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets dragged to a strip club by Mabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For The Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a close friend of mine. This ship needs more Stripper AUs anyway.

Mabel squealed when they entered the club. The two twins were now 22, and while they could’ve before, it was only today when Mabel decided her and Dipper should go see the strip club that had recently opened up in Gravity Falls. Much to Dipper’s protests. The older twin had argued it was an experience they needed to have. She also argued that he was single and should go have some fun in a strip club while he could. Dipper still didn’t want to go, but the pleading look in her eyes had made him sigh and agree.

So the Pines twins had proceeded to get into their car one Saturday night and drive over. Mabel just looking excited at the potentially attractive people there would be. Mabel had even tried to get Dipper to wear something colorful and to step outside his safety limits, but eventually she agreed to let him wear his simple jeans and flannel button up shirt. Going to the dumb place was already outside of his limits enough. 

Once they entered the building, he was regretting his decision. As soon as they walked in there were bright flashing lights and people crowded around a stage that went through the middle of the room. Catchy pop music also played, filling the room with an upbeat feeling. A pole came down from the ceiling onto the stage. A bar went off to the side, with a few people situated by it’s side, girls with brightly colored drinks and guys with rich, but light copper colored drinks. The people mostly wore vibrant hued clothes, including Mabel, which really didn’t help with the only flashing lights. 

Mabel and Dipper made their way over to the bar and took a seat, watching as the crowd admired the few people on stage. The twins ordered a drink when the bartender came up them. Mabel, of course, helped contribute to the amount of frilly drinks and got the most sparkly thing she could find. Dipper just got a glass of bourbon. He might as well have some fun one way or another and have a little alcohol. Within a few minutes the chosen drinks were given and both of them immediately took a sip. Bourbon was one of those drinks that just warmed you up as it went your throat, which didn’t really help since they were in a hotter room due to the large group of people. 

After a few more moments passed, Mabel happily swinging her feet while sipping her flashy drink down, while Dipper rested against the counter, the lights dimmed slightly. The other people on the stage disappeared and in their place stood a tall, lanky man. He had tanned skin and bright gold hair, with the eyes to match. Both of the shiny eyes glinted and glowed in the lighting. Golden freckles dusted his face. He had on a black dress-coat that looked like it was made of a silky material. The part of his dress pants that were showing were just a black and seemed very comfortable, if not a little form-fitting.

As he moved down the stage in a leisurely walk, his over coat was unbuttoned. When he reached the pole, the coat fell off his shoulders. It revealed he also had on a bright yellow button up shirt and a bow tie on. He had a smirk on his face had he leaned against the pole, his finger playing with one of his buttons. It was obvious the crowd loved whoever this was, keeping their eyes locked on the blonde stripper. Mabel and Dipper also had their attention on the man as he finally slipped a button out through. 

“Wow! He’s hot!” Mabel called out. Mabel glanced at her brother. “Ehhh? Don’t you agree?” She wiggled her eyebrows at Dipper as he rolled his eyes, even though he wasn’t able to hide the blush that spread across his face. 

“N..not bad!” He stuttered out, embarrassed by his sister’s sudden outburst. He turned his gaze back to the man on stage. He now had the shirt sliding off his shoulders, teasing the audience he had. Dipper did had to agree with Mabel though. The light made his soft looking hair and eyes glow while the clothes that hugged his form only helped to compliment the skinny man. With a quick motion, he dropped his shirt completely, joining the coat on the ground. 

Okay, Mabel was completely right. He was hot. Dipper’s face was dusted with pink, and now not only from the amount of alcohol he consumed. Which wasn’t much, but he didn’t typically drink so his tolerance wasn’t the best. While the stripper didn’t have a muscular form, he still looked powerful and sleek, the lights really catching his tanned skin well. As he moved around the pole, showing off his chest, the crowd melted. 

Dipper didn’t realize he was leaning forward in his chair until he almost fell out of it. He swiftly moved to straighten the stool again. When he was perched comfortably back on he noticed careful eyes. The blonde had a grin on his face, clearly having seen Dipper stumble off the stool. Dipper blushed and glanced at the floor, an embarrassed expression clearly on his face. Dipper really didn’t want to be here. The air seemed hotter and hotter, the loud sounds of music getting to him. He wasn’t used to this kind of environment. 

However, as the golden haired man reached down to the fastener on his pants, Dipper couldn’t help but not want to leave. He glanced up slowly, the blonde kept his gaze on him from the corner of his eyes. He had a smirk on his face, causing Dipper only to blush more. When the performer knew that he had caught the brunette’s attention once more, he twirled around the pole and his pants practically vanished with a fluid motion. 

That certainly caught Dipper’s full and undivided attention. The male’s cocky grin only got wider when Dipper had lifted his head up to get a better view. Without dropping eye contact, he spun around again, leaning against the pole in a suggestive pose. The crowd loved it and Dipper definitely did. Dipper was pleased to have an attractive guy pretty much dancing for him on the stage, wearing only extremely tight fabric just to cover himself up. 

“That is one hot piece of man candy…” Mabel breathed out. Suddenly, Dipper remembered he was in public, with his sister, and was practically drooling over a guy whose job was to dance pretty much naked. With a shake of his head, Dipper tried to steel himself. This was just his hormones acting up, he didn’t really have a sex life, so that was natural. 

“If you say so.” Dipper muttered in return. Just because he knew this was the man’s job, it couldn’t stop Dipper from keeping sharp mocha eyes on the spinning dancer. The brunette still noticed how the flashing lights and choice of song complemented the stripper. The way his fluffy looking hair bounced as he moved his slender body in patterns around the metal pole. After a few moments, Dipper finally got his composure back. Only to have it completely shattered as the man did one final twisting movement with his hips while looking Dipper dead in the eyes. Dipper bit down on his lip. His face turned completely red and he whipped around, facing the bar.  
Mabel turned around too and placed her empty glass on the counter, besides Dipper’s. She had tinting on her cheeks too, but not nearly as bad as her brother’s, and hers was most likely caused by the fruity, sparkly drinks she had. “W...well that was an experience.” The younger twin practically squeaked out, still flustered.

Mabel grinned and nodded. “Mmmmm, that was a very nice experience. One I’d be willing to have again. Though, I think if anyone needs another show it’s you.” She laughed when she caught onto his red hued expression. 

“Mabel. I’m ready to go home...I really don’t need another show.” He muttered, averting his eyes. Mabel snorted.

“I was watching him too. He had his eyes all over you.” She spoke again, elbowing him while winking. Dipper turned entirely away from her. The stage was now occupied by transitioning dancers to entertain the crowd, but Dipper could really care less. 

“Whatever! It’s his job to be unclothed and dancing. The glances didn’t mean anything to anyone.” He spat. Mabel only laughed again and patted his shoulder.

“Whatever you say, bro-bro. Let me use the bathroom before we leave though. Meet you outside!” She smiled and with a look around the building, began walking away. Dipper sat back up and gave a sigh of relief. He put a hand to his forehead and shook himself out. Now he could just go home, take a shower, and clear his head. Oh, and never come back here again. This was adding up to be one of his biggest regrets. 

He stood up, having already paid for everything and began walking towards the door. Once he was outside in the chilly night air his head felt much better. Leaning against the side of the building, he waited for his twin to return. The red tint in his face had disappeared when he managed to clear his head. After just being flirted with by a stripper, he felt much better to be out in the open without the music and people. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

When Dipper turned, the red he formally had changed as instead, he paled. Standing there in the black silk coat was the same stripper he just saw dancing on a pole. His sparkling golden eyes and hair still glowed, even outside in the dark. He had a smirk on his face. “Did you enjoy the show~? You certainly looked like you did.” He asked in a teasing, high-pitched voice. 

For a moment, Dipper could only stutter things that weren’t even words until he managed to get back in control. When he did, he turned to look at the pavement. “It was....exotic…” He murmured, embarrassed. 

The man put a hand to his chin in thought before somehow grinning even wider. “I’ll take that as a yes. Name’s Bill Cipher, and I take it this was your first time in a strip club?” He questioned. Dipper managed to face the man, who he now knew the name of, even if he was still flustered.

“Yeah…it was. My sister wanted me to go. I’m Dipper Pines.” He answered the blonde who nodded. 

“Well, since you seemed to have a good time, are you gonna come back?” Bill asked another question. Dipper shook his head, probably a little quicker than he anticipated, which only amused Bill further. 

“I...I don’t think so. Just a one time experience!” He choked out, his voice cracking slightly. Bill frowned slightly at that comment. Dipper didn’t even notice when Bill’s hand had gone missing because a slip of paper was suddenly offered to him. Dipper tilted his head slightly but took the paper. Bill smirked.

“Personally, I think you should make this an experience that will have many more to follow~.” Bill purred out, his golden eyes drooping slightly. Dipper turned red when he heard the door to the building open. Bill obviously heard it too because he leaned forward and whispered, “Think about it.” Before he turned around and left towards the door, passing Mabel, who didn’t even pay attention. 

When the two twins made their way into the car, they situated themselves. Mabel driving and Dipper pressed against the passenger side window. Mabel happily went on about how nice the show was and how impressed she was with the tasty drink she had. With her distracted by the road and strip club time, Dipper pulled out the paper and looked at it. On it was a phone number with a signature that belonged to Bill. 

Dipper blushed and tucked away the number. Perhaps he could think about coming back and make this night of regrets into something of much better value. He grinned. Oh yes, he was definitely coming back.


End file.
